Feliz Cumpleaños
by Andy Hunter
Summary: El cumpleaños de Bokuto ha llegado, pero en el transcurso del día no recibe regalos y Akaashi no lo consciente como debería. La pregunta es ¿Por qué?


Esa mañana, Kotaro despertó antes que todos: antes que la alarma de su teléfono, antes que su madre, antes que su segunda alarma, antes que su padre y antes que su tercera alarma. Bokuto se despertó antes que todos porque ese día era especial: Ese día era su cumpleaños.

—Sí que estás muy animado, hijo —Habló su madre mientras él se devoraba un gran tazón de arroz.

—Bueno —Comentó su padre con su vista en el periódico —Hoy se ha convertido en un adulto.

—Es cierto… Querido, creo que es hora de que tengan esa charla.

—No será necesario.

—Querido.

—Bien, bien —Dobló el periódico y lo dejó a un lado —Kotaro, cuando vuelvas hablaremos como adultos.

—¿Qué?

—Tendremos una charla sobre abejas que polinizan flores.

—Por favor no.

Bueno, —Se quedó pensando un momento —en tu caso creo que hablaremos sobre abejas que polinizan otras abejas.

—¿Uh?

—Y pensándolo bien, creo que no es necesaria la charla porque me imagino que ya lo has hecho.

—¡Viejo! —Las mejillas de Bokuto se sonrojaron al recordar aquella noche.

—Sólo espero y hayas usado protección —Habló su madre mientras le servía más comida —Y también que no hayas sido tan brusco con Akaashi.

—¡Ma… mamá!

—Muy cierto, querida. Suficiente tiene con soportar tus cambios de humor como para que tenga que soportar tu…

—¡Suficiente! —Se levantó de la silla con las mejillas coloradas —¡Esta no es una conversación de padres e hijo!

—Muy cierto. Es una conversación de adultos —Se carcajeó su padre.

Bokuto ya no quiso seguir en esa conversación vergonzosa y salió de casa cuanto antes. Caminaba por la calle sin prestarle atención a su entorno. Sólo quería llegar junto a su persona especial y recibir su regalo que le había comprado.

Al doblar una esquina, sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia él.

—¡AKAASHI! —Gritó con fuerza. El menor se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y volteó a verlo. Su sonrisa se amplió más cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—Buenos días, Bokuto-san —Intentó hacer una reverencia pero los brazos del mayor sobre él se lo impidieron.

—¡Mi pequeña abejita, te he extrañado! —Exclamó mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y le daba un beso en los labios.

—¿Abejita? —Preguntó un poco confundido.

—¿Eh? —Cayó en cuenta de lo que le había dicho y lo soltó —No, quiero decir… mi pequeño búho —Rio con nerviosismo y revolvió su negra cabellera —Te odio viejo —Susurró para sí.

—Espero hayas leído el mensaje que te envié —Habló Akaashi con calma mientras bostezaba.

—Por supuesto que lo leí —Tomó su teléfono y le enseñó el mensaje que había recibido a media noche —Recibir la primera felicitación por parte de mi búho me alegró el día.

—Es bueno saber eso —Habló con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas —Por cierto, Bokuto-san. —¿Sí? —Se alegró y esperó por otra gran felicitación y el regalo que le tenía preparado.

—De nuevo, feliz cumpleaños —Realizó una reverencia.

Los ojos de Bokuto brillaron más de lo que ya estaban. Escuchar que lo felicitaba era mil veces mejor que cuando recibió el mensaje. Ahora esperaba con entusiasmo el regalo, pero su entusiasmo decayó cuando Akaashi se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

—E… espera ¿No olvidas algo?

—Algo como qué.

—Mi regalo.

—Cierto — Bokuto comenzó a dar pequeños brincos mientras Akaashi buscaba entre sus cosas —Por favor cómetelo después del entrenamiento —Le entregó una barra de cereal y una bebida energética —No quiero que pongas mal debido al esfuerzo que haces entrenando —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de seguir emprender el paso con tranquilidad.

Bokuto se encontraba en su salón; sentado sin mucho ánimo mientras su cabeza se recargaba en su pupitre. Su tristeza podía notarse a kilómetro. Akaashi le había dado un regalo que no esperaba, acompañado de una simple felicitación. Y no solo eso, todos se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños, no estaba recibiendo regalos y las felicitaciones que le daban eran apresuradas. Soltó un gran suspiro.

Escuchó un suave ruido por parte de su teléfono. Lo tomó y leyó un mensaje que le había llegado. Sus ojos se iluminaron y sin perder tiempo, marco a ese número.

 _—_ _Bue…_

—¡Tsukki! —Interrumpió con un gran ruido —¡Te acordaste!

— _Ah —_ Se escuchó un largo suspiro — _Sabía que no era buena idea enviarte el mensaje._

—Pero que dices —Se carcajeó —Está bien que te hayas acordado del cumpleaños de tu senpai —Volvió a soltar otra carcajada —Créeme que si te tuviera enfrente te besaría en la boca sin pensarlo.

 _—_ _No, así está bien. Gracias._

—Tienes razón —Asintió energético —Si lo hago seguro que mi Bro me mata… ¡Ah! Y también le estaría siendo infiel a mi Akaashi —Se quedó pensando —Lo siento Tsukki, pero debo negarme a tu oferta.

 _—_ _Fuiste tú quien lo dijo, no yo._

—Tsukki —Su voz bajó varios tonos —Estoy deprimido. Nadie se ha acordado de mi cumpleaños.

 _—_ _Dudo que eso sea posible, ¿Y Akaashi-san?_

—Me envió un mensaje felicitándome a media noche y hoy también lo hizo cuando nos vimos ¡Pero eso fue todo! —Gritó —¡Ni un abrazo, ni un besito! ¡Y su regalo fue una barra de cereal y una bebida! —Escuchó una risa sarcástica por el auricular —¡Tsukki, has algo!

 _—_ _¡¿Uh?! Y yo por qué._

—Pues es muy obvio. Seguramente le pegaste tu frialdad y sarcasmo. Es tu deber como… ¿Hola? ¿Tsukki?

Bokuto realizó una mueca de disgusto. Tsukishima había colgado en la mitad de la oración y ni siquiera se había despedido. ¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba a todo el mundo?!

Las primeras clases fueron aburridas y deprimentes. El día era como cualquier otro ¿Qué no sabían que hoy se celebraba el cumpleaños de la grandiosa estrella del club de voleibol?

En el descanso almorzó junto a Akaashi. Tenía la esperanza de que hubiera más sorpresas pero no. Un simple almuerzo como otro día cualquiera.

—Akaashi —Habló indeciso —¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—¿Por qué lo estaría? —Soltó un pequeño bostezo.

—No lo sé —Susurró.

—No estoy enojado.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad, Bokuto-san —Volvió a bostezar.

—¿No dormiste bien?

—Algo así. Nada sin importancia.

—Ya enserio —Se le acercó —Dime que hice algo mal.

—Pero no lo has hecho.

—Entonces porque eres tan frío. No me diste una gran felicitación y tu regalo…. Bueno, todo lo que me des siempre lo amaré pero ¡Waaa! —Gritó y lo abrazó —¡Ya no te juntes con Tsukki! ¡Tal vez a mi Bro le guste que le digan patético o que le ría con cinismo, pero yo soy un alma sensible que necesita de amor y cariño!

—Bokuto-san, yo…

—¡Akaashi! —Se escuchó un grito.

—Konoha-san —Habló Akaashi mientras se separaba de Bokuto.

—Ya está… ¡Wow! —Se percató del capitán —Ya… ya… ya está listo el nuevo entrenamiento y necesito que lo revises.

—Bien —Se levantó.

—Espera, Akaashi. Estamos comiendo juntos.

—Lo siento, Bokuto-san —Se disculpó mientras se alejaba junto al otro jugador.

Ahora en las clases no sólo estaba aburrido y deprimido, no. Sino también se encontraba enojado. No les prestó a tención a las clases y por poco su maestra lo sacaba por contestarle de forma cortante e infantil. Su última esperanza era recibir algo en el entrenamiento, pero de nuevo nada. Sólo pequeñas felicitaciones y uno que otro abrazo.

—Por favor, Bokuto-san —Habló Akaashi mientras le lanzaba el balón.

Bokuto dio un gran salto y golpeó con fuerza el balón, pero esta se detuvo en la red por quinta vez consecutiva.

—Bokuto-san, por favor concéntrate.

—¡Eso intento! —Se revolvió el cabello —¡Pero no puedo!

—Esto es inútil —Habló Yamamoto.

—Creo que será todo por hoy —Habló el entrenador —Es mejor que vayan a descansar.

—¡No, yo puedo! —Se quejó Bokuto mientras tomaba el balón.

Todos comenzaron a ver como su capitán hacía pucheros y susurraba para sí mismo. Keiji suspiró.

—Ustedes pueden irse —Habló Akaashi mientras señalaba a Bokuto pegarle a la pared con fuerza —Yo me encargo de él.

Todos accedieron sin oponer resistencia y se fueron lo más rápido posible, dejándolos completamente solos.

El entrenamiento fue estresante para Bokuto. No importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, el balón no golpeaba donde quería.

—Bokuto-san —Habló Akaashi mientras veía que habían pasado quince minutos en el reloj —Creo que ya fue suficiente.

—Todavía no.

—Bokuto-san.

—Todavía no.

—Bokuto-san.

—Que todavía…

—Kotaro —El mayor dejó caer la pelota —Es mejor irnos de una vez o se hará tarde.

—Pero… —Keiji se le acercó y tomó su mano —Muy bien, es hora de irnos.

Bokuto caminaba con la vista en el suelo mientras Akaashi lo tomaba de la mano. Soltó un largo suspiro.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó Akaashi.

—¿Eh? —Levantó el rostro.

—Lamento haber sido un poco distante el día de hoy.

—Está bien, supongo —Susurró lo último.

—Pero —Se detuvieron frente al salón del club —Espero que lo siguiente compense eso —Se acercó a él y beso sus labios —Espero te guste —Habló mientras abría la puerta.

Bokuto estaba sorprendido y no sabía que decir. El salón se encontraba adornado con serpentinas y carteles de muchos colores. Todos los del club aplaudían y tenían varios regalos en mano. En medio, una mesa con aperitivos y un gran pastel.

Conforme la celebración avanzaba, el malestar de Bokuto disminuyo, siendo sustituido por su energía de siempre. Todos lo alababan, consentían y lo llenaban de regalos. Pudo probar de su comida favorita y un delicioso pastel.

Bokuto caminaba de regreso a casa, pero esta vez su felicidad irradiaba por todos lados.

—Debiste de haberme avisado —Habló Bokuto con felicidad mientras saltaba y llevaba varias bolsas de regalo en las manos —Por un momento pensé que estabas molesto conmigo, Akaashi.

—Lo siento, Bokuto-san —Se disculpó mientras sostenía el resto del pastel que había sobrado —Pero si te decía entonces no hubiera sido una sorpresa —Bostezó.

—¿Sigues con sueño? ¿Acaso no dormiste todas tus horas anoche?

—La fiesta no se preparó sola.

—¡Akaashi, eres el mejor! Más con la sorpresa que me diste y también tu regalo —De una de las bolsas sacó un colgante para celular en forma de búho.

—Bueno, todavía me falta darte otro regalo.

—¿Otro rega…

Su frase fue cortada por un beso. Superficial pero lleno de cariño. Cuando se separaron, Akaashi le sonrió, y con voz calmada susurró:

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kotaro.


End file.
